


Needles and Pins

by GingerHeart



Category: Tommy Conlon - Fandom, Warrior (2011)
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHeart/pseuds/GingerHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual Tommy has shut himself off. Jules is fed up and tired of fighting with him. She decided to go out with her best friend, to have a few drinks and to shake off her anger...little does she know that he isn't quite done with her yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needles and Pins

She sits on the couch, silently crying to herself. They have just had the biggest row so far in their relationship. “Damn him, I am so tired of this shit, every time he gets upset about something, he just shuts down and pushes me away. Then he explodes over the dumbest shit. I just don’t think I can love him enough to do this anymore.”

She goes to the window and pulls the curtain back, looking onto the rainy street, his words still ringing in her ears “ Bollocks, I can’t deal with this and you right now. Damn it, you know I have to train for…”

“Of course, of course you do….This will, I guess we will just tal-“ he walks off and slams the front door has he leaves. She picks up the phone “Hey Em, can you meet me for a drink? I just…we just…I just can’t do this with him anymore” She hangs up the phone and walks into the bathroom. Her eyes are swollen and red from crying. She turns on the cold water and splashes water on her face. “Pull your shit together” She puts on a little mascara, dabs on some lip gloss and pulls her hair up.

Sitting at the table in her favorite bar, absently running her finger on the condensation of her wine glass “Em, I just don’t know what to do anymore. Every time I think we are making progress, something happens and he just shuts down. He won’t talk to me, he just goes around brooding. I hate when he gets in that state. I can just feel my stomach get in knots anticipating the blow up that’s coming sooner or later. I try to keep in mind about his fucked up childhood and how he is still dealing with those issues” “Jules, you can’t keep letting him do this and continually make excuses for him. All I see is when he treats you like rubbish and I have to pick up the fucking pieces of the mess he makes over and over again. You don’t deserve this. He either needs to work his shit out and treats you better or I am bloody well going to kill his arse”

“Ha, I would love to see you try that considering he is twice your size” giggling. “I know you don’t think so but, he does have a very tender and loving side. Honest. Look, I just need to get sloshed tonight, hang with my best girl and just forget about this for a couple of hours”

Em knew her too well and agreed “Well love, let’s just get you sloshed then, maybe later we can manage a little dancing” Jules smiled for the first time all evening. A couple hours and two bottles of wine later, she was laughing and smiling like her old self. One of their favorite songs came on, she grabs Em’s hands and pulls her up under fake protest, “Oh come on Em, let’s dance off some of this wine”

They begin dancing, getting caught up in the music, and she doesn’t notice him. All of a sudden two hands dig into her hips while a hot breath on her ear says “Damn, it’s a shame that a woman as fine as you is dancing with her best mate” “Look sir, I think you have the wrong idea, I am just here with my girl trying to have a nice time”

“Oh no I don’t, just dance with me”, he pulls her closer in a tight grip and she call smell the whiskey on his breath. She jerks back trying to get out of his grasp “You better let me go, I am with someone and he won’t like this” He smirks “ Well, your fella ain’t here and a fine ass like yours ain’t dancing alone” All of a sudden, she hears Em “Oh bloody hell, you’ve done it now mate”

She hears Tommy’s angry voice, almost spewing “ Hey mate, how about you get your fucking hands off my girl? Now” His jaw is clenched and she can see the veins popped out on his neck.

Slurring, the man replies “Hey little fella, why don’t you just sod off? This girl and I are going to finish this dance” Furiously Tommy replies “ The fuck you are mate, I said get your fucking hands off of her right now”

The drunk man swings at him, missing him by almost a foot. Tommy rares his arm back, fist clinched. “Oh god, Tommy NO!!” she screams just as his fist lands squarely on the mans jaw, knocking him to the floor. “You bloody wanker, when I tell you to get your hands off of my girl, that’s exactly what you should do….mate .Now sod off before I finish ya” he spews at the man. She stands there frozen, unsure of what to do. Tommy grabs her harshly by the wrist, practically jerking her off the dance floor towards the front door, where she stumbles. “Please slow down, I swear I told him to leave me alone” she pleads. He turns his head to look at her and glares. “Oh hell, I have really pissed him off, damn it” she angrily thinks to herself. She barely notices Em standing that the door, mouthing to her “I’ll call you later”

He drags her to the parking lot, pushing her up against the car. “Tommy, I jus” “What the hell did you expect Jules? Drinking, dressed like that and shaking your ass on the dance floor?” clinching his teeth. “For fucks sake Jules, do you know how much that pissed me off, seeing another man put his hands on what belongs to me? Are you trying to make me jealous and get me so pissed off that I bash someone’s face in. If so, it fucking worked”. He kisses her with such force, that it takes her breath away. “ No, no that is not what I wa…” she stammers. “Jules, you don’t understand, when I say you are my girl, I mean you are my girl in every sense of the word” Again he puts his lips on hers, slipping his tongue in her mouth, violently twisting it with hers, teeth clashing at times. He runs his hands up under her shirt, finding her bra, pushing it up. He twists her nipple with such force, it makes her cry out. He presses himself into her and she can feel how hard he is through his pants. She moans and suddenly he pulls back from her. “No bloody hell no, I won’t have you here in public, however, when I get you home…well……”

He turns the music up loud in the car on the way home. His knuckles slightly bloody from where he hit the drunk. “What does he mean when he gets me home. Is this it? I just don’t know if i can take it” all of her questions muddling together in her mind. He pulls in the drive, shuts the car off and gets out, not looking back at her. “Oh god, I just don’t….” she thinks. She gets out of the car and walks through the back door he has left open. He scoops her up as she wraps her legs around him and sliding her arms around his neck. He sets her on the kitchen table instinctively places his mouth on hers, each exploring with their tongues. He jerks her top over her head, pushes up her bra and grabs both breasts in his hands with such force that it is half pleasure and half agony. She can barely make out “ooooooooo”. He pinches her nipple sharply between his fingers, almost angrily. She feels him hike up her skirt and his fingers tracing down her legs, making his way to the outside of her panties. He can feel her wetness and has to stop himself from ripping them off. “Say it Jules….say this is mine” “You know it is” breathlessly. “I want to hear you say the fucking words” he growls

"It’s yours baby, it’s yours" He jerks her panties off and slings them across the room, unzips his pants and pulls them down. He grinds his crotch into hers and she can fell his erection. He slips his finger inside of her, circling…"mmmmm,. that’s just what I like, you all ready for me" he says huskily. He slips himself inside of her and slams against her over and over. "Oh dear god….ooooooh" she moans.

Digging his fingers into her hips, he pulls her closer as he thrusts harder and harder into her. She can feel the building in her stomach, that moment when she knows she is going to explode. He puts his head on her chest, nuzzling her neck. She digs her nails into his back and scrapes them down, making him reply with an animal like growl. She matches him thrust for thrust. He pushes her down hard on the table, going deeper. She calls out his name over and over as she comes all over him. He places his head down near her ear. “Jules…Jules…oh fuck Jules” releasing himself, breathing heavily on her. They lie there, spent, sweaty and unable to move.

Slowly he pulls himself out of her, stands up, gently taking her arms and helping her off the table. He wraps his arms around her in an embrace, she puts her head on his chest, twirling her finger in the hair and inhaling his scent. He places a kiss on top of her head while he softly says “I know at times I can be a complete bastard but you know how much I love you Jules. I can’t stand the thought of losing you. I know I am all kinds of fucked up but you, well you Jules are the one thing I have done right in my life.”

"I love you too and yes you can be a bastard at times. You are mine and we are stuck with each other"

"Damn right love"


End file.
